AntiValentine
by Lalwens
Summary: A veces el amor no es suficiente, a veces necesitas no creer en el amor y engañarte, aún cuando en el fondo del corazón tienes la esperanza que exista de verdad. .KBOW. .KO. .KatieOliver.


_**Anti-Valentine**_

_Desde que un muy excéntrico profesor nos hablo de la existencia del Día de San Valentín, cada año sin falta, es una oportunidad para sincerarme._

_No es la primera vez que te pienso, en este, y en todos los días, desde hace mucho tiempo eres un pensamiento constante. No se si sabrás que a veces las cosas no son como esperas que sean, y que a veces los sueños se escurren entre los dedos._

_Quizá este equivocada, o quizá el sentimiento que acompaña tu pensamiento, no es el más adecuado, sin embargo, hay una sola cosa que me consuela y me destruye al mismo tiempo, así como te quiero, te aborrezco._

_Es posible que el amor no sea suficiente, he llegado a sentir tantas cosas por ti, que creo imposible llegar a sentirlo por alguien más, pues contigo me he quedado sin fuerzas, y con otros se me van las ganas, sin intención me has lastimado tanto, que dudo mi corazón pueda sanar algún día, incluso si decides retribuirme todo lo hecho._

_No se si alguna vez has imaginado una vida paralela, imaginado las cosas que pudieron haber sido y no fueron, o las cosas que fueron y no deberían haber sido, mi único error con respecto a ti, no fuiste tu, fui yo, por haberme fijado en ti, lo lamento, pero no puedo hacer nada que borre el hecho de que no puedo olvidar todo esto que siento por ti._

_Debería pedir perdón en mi dulce y tormentosa venganza, pero las sensaciones y la adrenalina que implica el hecho de que ni siquiera lo esperas o lo imaginas, lo hace aún más excitante, contrario a lo que crees, no es para hacerte daño, si no, para hacerme daño, pues como ya te habré dicho, el error es mío, el error soy yo._

_Si alguna vez llegas a pasar por esto, espero que te perdones, pues aún yo intento hacerlo, se que pensarás muchas veces en cual fue tu error, y te obsesionaras al punto de desquiciarte, pero en realidad, el error fue mío que nunca supe darme mi lugar y jamás reclame una prioridad en tu vida, creí que un día lo comprenderías, pero veo que ya es muy tarde, no soy más que la noche de un largo día, cosa que espero, sea algún consuelo._

_Para ser sincera, no espero grandes cosas de ti, creo que con el tiempo acepte que esperar lleva a la decepción, por lo que ya no siento decepción, la he cambiado, por algo que sabe mejor, y tal vez, es posible que tampoco lo comprendas, sin embargo, lo explicare un poco mejor._

_A veces grandes regalos no son necesarios, ni siquiera grandes demostraciones de afectos, basta con pequeños detalles que le digan a las personas que estas presente en su mente y en su corazón, no necesitas reservaciones en restaurantes elegantes, ni paseos a la luz de la luna, personalmente pocas veces espere algo así, es sólo que la mayoría de las veces me quede esperando, y un par de veces fui sorprendida, pero de igual manera nunca fue suficiente, como yo no lo fui para ti, por lo que tengo que encontrar el camino de regreso a ser quien era yo antes de conocerte, necesito encontrar la manera de vivir sin ti, y mientras eso sucede, de diferentes maneras descubriré como ser yo, estando contigo y sin ti._

_Lamento profundamente, especialmente este día, intentar reemplazarte, es sólo que necesito un sentimiento y alguien que simule le intereso, es doloroso, pues en el fondo estaré deseando estar contigo, y aunque intento aceptar esto y mi corazón sepa que no puede vivir sin el tuyo, hay algo a lo que intento aferrarme, e irónicamente es a la creencia de que el amor no existe, quizá no lo creas pero soy una Anti-Valentine._

Katie dejo sobre el tocador aquella carta, sus profundos ojos azules yacían tristes, había derramado muchas lágrimas, deseaba creer que ella no había escrito aquello, le dolía haberlo hecho, pero aún así no podía darse el lujo de derrumbarse, no aquella noche, en la que se demostraría que el amor verdaderamente no existía.

Guardo aquel pergamino en lo profundo de una caja, y continuó arreglándose para aquella noche, aún guardando la esperanza de que esa noche él, Oliver, se daría cuenta de aquellas cosas que ella nunca decía.

Ajustaba su vestido, quizá a él le gustaría.

Peinaba su cabello, quizá él lo vería diferente.

Daría color a sus pálidas mejillas con un poco de rubor, quizá él notaría lo adorable que ella lucia.

Vestiría sus zapatillas de tacón, quizá él se sorprendería al ver la mujer en la que se ha convertido.

Sin embargo, ella se sentía tan igual, porque en el fondo la desesperanza seguía golpeándola.

Ella sonrió a su reflejo intentando lucir complacida, y ciertamente, lucia perfecta, con su vestido entallado al cuerpo, con sus dorados cabellos cayendo radiantes sobre sus hombros, con todo su porte y altura, con sus mejillas ahora coloradas, una bonita muñeca de porcelana.

Se miró nuevamente, intentando hacer sonreír sus ojos, pero él corazón amigo de ellos, se resistía a colaborar con su apariencia, quizá bastaría sólo su sonrisa para ser convincente.

El timbre sonó, y su corazón dio un vuelco, nuevamente pensó en Oliver, radiante, frente a la puerta, esperando por ella, besando su mano y su mejilla, sus ojos brillaron sólo con el pensamiento.

Con su corazón palpitando fuerte, avanzó lento hacía la entrada, todo estaba arreglado, el resto dependería de él, con cuidado giro el cerrojo y observo aquella figura, decepcionada.

Era tan alto, sus ojos tan azules, sus cabellos tan castaños, no recordaba como lo aborrecía, ciertamente era perfecto, pero no era Oliver Wood, la tristeza apuñalo su corazón, sin embargo, Katie Bell sonrió.

Tomo las flores que el llevaba, las deposito en un florero, tomo su diminuto bolso, y con la elegancia de una dama, salio de allí tomándolo del brazo.

Que gran decepción para una Anti-Valentine, pensar que su enamorado podría haber esperado por ella.

Sin embargo, para decepción de nuestra Anti-Valentine, hubo una parte de la historia, de la cual nunca se entero.

Poco minutos después de que la protagonista se marchará, una alta y oscura figura avanzo hacía la entrada, giro la perilla y dejo su capa sobre una silla cercana, observo las flores que pensó ella compro por aquel día especial y recorrió el lugar, para darse cuenta de lo vacío que estaba.

Oliver, aún inocente de los hechos, se dispuso a sorprenderla, quizá muchas veces había tomado las decisiones equivocadas, pero de ahora en más, iba a regenerarse, empezaría por demostrarle cuan importante era ella para él, sería la primera de todas sus prioridades, supo que lo era, cuando aquel día, no hubo más pensamiento que ella, como ya lo sabía desde hace mucho, ella era la mujer de su vida, y la quería ahora y para siempre.

Sin quererlo, recibió un poco de su propia medicina, espero, espero y espero, hasta que su cuerpo pudo más que su corazón y sus parpados se cerraron antes de poder celebrar aquel día, porque el sencillamente era un fiel creyente del amor.

Para cuando llego Katie de su decepcionante y desastrosa salida lo primero que pudo ver fue el esfuerzo hecho por él, por su Oliver, era el gesto que hace tiempo llevaba esperando, sin embargo, aunque su corazón quería creer que las cosas cambiarían, sabía que no iba a ser así.

Cuando le observo dormido, sobre su cama, abrazado la almohada de ella, su corazón palpito aún más fuerte, parecía extrañarla, pero, en ese momento, no se atrevió a despertarle, beso su mejilla y en susurros pidió le perdonase, él dormía tan placidamente, sólo podía verle sonreír.

Katie sabía que en ese momento, Anti-Valentine no existía, Valentín había logrado vencerla, aún sin atacarle directamente, sólo bastaba ver el otro lado de su cama para saber que siempre había querido mentirse, que mala Anti-Valentine que era.

Sólo que hubiese sido más fácil para Katie, de haber encontrado la nota que por la ventana voló.

_Se que es difícil creer que cambiaré, y posiblemente lo sea, pero no quiero que pienses que he olvidado que eres lo más importante para mi, niña, yo también te extraño, mucho más de lo que puedas creer, mucho más de lo que necesito._

Oliver continuaba soñando, acerca de su futura y ahora esperanzadora vida con Katie. Katie cerró los ojos, intentado convencerse de que sería la primera y última vez que intentaría reemplazar a Oliver. Pero ambos ignoraban cuan difícil sería alcanzar juntos la felicidad, que el corazón de la Anti-Valentine añoraba.

**N/A**: pues, ¿extraño, no?... _Feliz Día de San Valentín_ a todos, independientemente si creen en él o no, se que no es una historia típica de este día, pero es sólo que a veces el amor no es suficiente, y en su nombre intentamos proteger el corazón.

Espero que sinceramente les haya gustado y que entiendan la historia.

Una anti-Valentine más.

Lalwens


End file.
